


In the Middle of Summer

by MayWeStayLost



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Analingus, Dominance, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Spanking, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWeStayLost/pseuds/MayWeStayLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's mischief has caused an argument with his lover Elsa, and the heat isn't helping with the frustration.  But there's one good solution to both problems.  Featuring female-dominant BDSM, spanking, and good old fashioned sex too.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of Summer

For what felt like the thousandth time this evening, Elsa rolled into the cooler side of her bed, sighing and hoping for relief from the heat. It didn’t help that she’d promised herself not to use her powers unless it were absolutely necessary. If she were willing to break her word for something this menial, surely this would have been a much easier night.

Things were already less than happy for her at the moment; Elsa and her lover had been in an argument since their evening meal. Jack had spent the entirety of dinner making clever remarks about everyone and everything, which Elsa hadn’t minded until he had finally stooped low enough to play with ice in her food. She had decided to call it a night, leaving Jack to find his preference of guest bedrooms. He had tried to apologize, but Elsa generally needed some time to cool down after an argument.

Sometime after midnight, Elsa heard a soft knock on her door. Knowing who it must be, she muttered a soft “go away” before rolling over once again in hopes of finding some way of getting to sleep. Despite the fact that she’d voiced her wishes to remain alone, Elsa heard the door creak slowly open.

“Elsa?” Jack’s voice was quiet and sounded sincerely remorseful. “Look, Elsa, I’m really sorry. I was only trying to have some fun. I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

“It’s fine, just leave me be for tonight. We’ll talk later.” Elsa kept her back to him, her face turned towards the window at the other end of her room. She heard the door close and wondered if he had left, but the soft groan of the mattress a few seconds later informed her otherwise. Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Elsa, really, I’m sorry. Please forgive me?” Elsa felt him curl up around her, adding to the already stifling heat contained in her body. She edged away by a few inches, only to have him move to join her.

“Stop it!” she said, trying to continue seeming angry, but losing the frustration quickly. “Stop, it’s too hot.” She rolled over to face Jack, maintaining her distance but bringing her eyes to meet his. “And I’m mad at you.”

“Oh come on, you can’t really stay mad,” he smiled, pulling her closer. She feebly attempted to push his hand away, but in the end, she allowed him to pull her to his chest. “Come on, Else,” he told her, starting to tickle her sides.

“Not fair!” Elsa squeaked, stifling a giggle. The nickname that Jack had given her was a weakness of hers, but tickling was a far more severe attack. She couldn’t bear to stay angry with Jack being so playful. He began nipping at her neck and collarbone as he tickled, moving to avoid her counterattacks. Her laughter filled the room, echoing off the castle walls. A light mist of sweat appeared on her forehead. “St-stop, stop,” she panted.

“Make me,” Jack responded. Elsa’s mood seemed to change instantly, her expression transforming into one of determination and desire. She pulled herself over to Jack, pressing herself against his body. Jack drew a quick, startled breath as Elsa pressed her lips to his, biting lightly on his lower lip. Her arms gathered him closer, her pelvis pressing against his. Jack seemed to melt in Elsa’s arms as their mouths moved in hungry unison. The heat in the room began to ease as their passion emitted bursts of snow and frost. Elsa made her way on top of Jack, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him even more ravenously.

“Make you, huh?” she crooned, pulling away for a moment. “I’ll show you the definition of ‘make me’.” She undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops of his pants and setting it aside. His hands fumbled to remove her nightgown, shaking slightly with excitement. The task proved unsuccessful. Elsa straddled his hips, rocking her pelvis against his. She could feel him growing hard within his trousers; the fun had only begun. “Take off your shirt,” she commanded him. He complied, a shy grin spreading over his face. “And your pants,” she demanded, sliding off long enough to allow him to remove his last few garments.

Elsa removed her own nightgown, leaving herself bare. The pallor of their skin appeared enhanced when they were together, and the summer moon glowing through the window illuminated the scene. Jack allowed his hands to wander to Elsa’s waist, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under his fingertips.

“No,” she told him, playfully slapping his hands away. “You’ll do what I say you’ll do, and no more.” He groaned, biting his lip. She lifted his chin with one finger, kissing him deeply and saying, “On the floor, Jack.” He rose, awaiting the next command. “And kneel,” she added. He grinned mischievously as he obeyed. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, her knees spread but her back straight, head held high. “Now, eat.” She leaned back, resting on her elbows as Jack happily undertook his task.

Jack’s mouth touched her lips tenderly, beginning with small pecks as he did when he kissed Elsa’s own mouth. The pecks gradually changed to longer, deeper kisses, tongue meeting wet skin and drawing low moans from Elsa’s throat. Jack persevered for longer than Elsa thought she could bear, every minute growing more intense than the previous.

“Very good,” Elsa panted. “Now, rise.” He stood, his hands clasping behind his back and his erection standing tall. Elsa took a moment to admire his body, from his sharp collarbones to his muscled abdomen to his pale, luminescent skin. Most of all, she reveled in the devoted look on his face. “Touch yourself for me,” she breathed.

Jack’s left hand tentatively met his mouth before grasping the shaft of his penis. He stroked its length slowly, watching as Elsa slid a hand between her own legs and rubbed her clit in a steady rhythm. Jack picked up his pace, his brow furrowing as the intensity built within him. Elsa’s hands quickened to keep time with Jack’s motions. Just as Jack’s body grew tense, Elsa issued her next command.

“Stop,” she told him, “and come here.” Her hand ceased its motion as she sat up and sat up, making room for him on the bed. He sat on the bed next to Elsa, his hand tracing a path up her thigh. She lifted his hand, tossing it away from her and slapping him across the face. The force was firm enough to get the message across, but far from harmful. “I said you’ll do only what I say.” Elsa picked up the belt from beside her on the mattress, hissing under her breath, “Over here.” Jack rose to his hands and knees to obey her command, crawling to where she had indicated. Elsa used the belt to tie his wrists to the railing of the four-poster bed, leaving him vulnerable for her use.

“I bought something new that I’d been hoping to show you,” she crooned. “Let’s test it out and see what you think.” She traipsed over to the wardrobe, producing from its depths a brand new, leather riding crop. Returning to the bed, she gently slid the length of the crop along his back and buttocks, listening to the excited gasp that escaped Jack’s mouth. Frost began to cover the post and belt around his wrists, creeping away from Jack’s hands. Elsa grinned, satisfied at the sign of excitement.

The first tap was soft, more of a test than an actual blow. Jack moaned, cringing slightly as the next slap fell. This one stung and left a pink mark on the padded curve of his ass. “You like that, huh? Good boy.” Elsa slapped him harder each time, the leather leaving his buttocks and parts of his thighs stained pink. She paused and Jack whimpered, beginning to tremble. She tossed the crop aside, bestowing one last slap on his rear with the palm of her hand. She spread his ass wide, gently licking the inside of one buttock, then the other. Her licks grew closer and more intimate as she continued, leaving Jack begging for more. She gave him what he wanted, licking relentlessly at the orifice until he shook with desire.

“All right, baby, that’s enough,” Elsa decided, releasing his wrists from the bedpost and kissing him gently as he sat up next to her. “Now, lie back and relax.” Again, Jack obeyed, leaning against the cluster of pillows at the headboard. Elsa’s hands had become frosty with excitement; she cupped them around her lips and used her breath to warm her palms before grasping his dick. Her mouth encompassed the head, her tongue tracing his frenulum as he groaned and squirmed. She slapped his leg gently, removing his penis from her mouth long enough to remind him that he was only to follow orders. Her hand moved in tandem with her mouth, stroking and sucking in a steady motion as she watched the anticipation grow in his eyes. His teeth bit down hard on his lip, his skin turning white from the pressure.

At the upper side of the base of Jack’s shaft, Elsa felt a stir beneath the skin, as she always did right before he came. She stopped then, straddling him just inches away from his body as she kissed him. He groaned, kissing her back ferociously. Elsa bit his lower lip, pulling lightly before resuming the embrace.

“You want it, baby?” she breathed, watching his eager nod. She sat down slowly, her body fitting perfectly around his. He gasped, struggling to contain his excitement. Elsa rode him gently at first, picking up speed and intensity as she continued. “Now you can do as you please,” she told him. Jack grinned, his hands grasping her hips as he began to move within her.

When Elsa thought she couldn’t stand it anymore, Jack sat up, his arm wrapping around her waist as he turned and placed her under him. Elsa began to shudder as the pressure became nearly unbearable, grasping at Jack’s ass and failing to hold back her shriek as she came. Her body trembled, her eyelids fluttering as she felt Jack come inside her. Jack slowed, pulling out of her and showering kisses on her nose and lips. They looked around them, admiring the small burst of snow that had erupted on the bed around them. The heat in the room had finally let up, thanks to the flurry set forth by the passion of the lovers. Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

“You’re such a good boy,” she said, rubbing her nose on his. The unspoken messages between their eyes seemed to say more than an entire conversation.

“So I’m forgiven?” he asked, grinning crookedly. Elsa nodded, running a single finger down the profile of his face and leaving a trail of ice.

“You’re forgiven. Any requests for next time?”

“We’ll see,” he responded, nuzzling his face into her hair and feeling more enamored than ever before. Surely it couldn’t get better than this.


End file.
